Out of Luck
by NightShadow131
Summary: During a ride in the forest Aragorn and Legolas run into trouble once again. Will both of them be able to make it out alive this time?


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of LotR, no matter how much I wish for it…

**Warnings**: Keep in mind the genre! I can't say anything else without giving away the rest of the plot that the summary didn't. XD .:shrugs:. I think that's the only warning this time, though…

Sry 'bout grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Sry guys… the one-shots are hittin' me recently for reasons I cannot explain… or even know for that matter… .:scratches back of head:. .:ahem:. Don't worry I'll work on Unforgivable Pain next… n.n

I was actually reading another fic when this came to me. I jumped up from the chair I was sitting in and rushed into my room before the idea could escape me completely. n.n And my bro thought I was crazy for doin' that… not that he doesn't think I am already… n.n;;; But anywayz… it was good stuff, man. .:shifts eyes:. Yeah, I'll shut up and let ya get on with this fic now. Enjoy! n.n

* * *

**Out of Luck**

**One-shot**

* * *

"Estel, orcs approach. We must flee, there are too many to fight," Legolas whispered to his friend riding beside him.

The human looked at the blonde elf in concern. He didn't like the anxious sound in his voice. If Legolas was worried then there was definitely a need for it. Aragorn (whose elvish name was Estel) had long since learned to trust his friend and not question these situations.

Neither had planned on staying in the forest for long. They had just decided they needed a short break from the house and went for a ride on their horses. They took their weapons and a few herbs; nothing more. Both ran into far too much trouble for their liking and knew it would be foolish not to bring the herbs with. Thus far they had been extremely lucky to survive all the danger they were constantly running into.

Human and elf were now weaving in and out of trees in hopes of escaping a battle.

The two had only been running away for mere minutes when they were brought to an abrupt halt.

There were orcs in front of them as well, blocking their way of escape.

_Must have cut us off... _the brown-haired human thought in panic, hearing a swear from the elf on his left.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight," the archer stated with obvious reluctance. He knew not exactly how many were chasing them; however, he did know it would definitely be no easy amount to defeat.

The two dismounted, knowing their faithful horses would only be in the way and they did not wish for them to be injured in any way if they could possibly avoid it.

Legolas whispered a few words to his gray mare and sent her away with Aragorn's own black mare.

Now that they didn't have to worry about their horses they took up their bows and notched an arrow, waiting for the advancing orcs to get within shooting distance.

Legolas let loose a few arrows before Aragorn's human sight allowed him to join in.

After a couple minutes the bow was no longer an option for fighting. They quickly abandoned their bows and picked up their swords, or twin knives in Legolas' case.

Elf and human stood back to back, protecting each other the best they could given their situation.

Legolas blocked an orc blade with one hand and then stabbed the foul creature in the neck with the other. The next was immediately upon him.

Aragorn ducked as an orc swung its blade at his head and stabbed it in the chest. Next two came at him and he had to roll to avoid the one; as he did so he thrust his sword into it.

The two soon were breathing heavily from the exertion. There seemed to be an endless amount of orcs surrounding them with more coming every minute.

Aragorn and Legolas had been forced to leave each other's side and now had a good number of orcs between them, much to their dislike.

Both had cuts covering their bodies and were only gaining more as the battle wore on.

After a while (what felt like forever to the two friends) the orcs number finally seemed to be decreasing.

Legolas hissed in pain as a sword found its way through his upper arm, causing him to drop one of his knives. There had been no way to avoid the blade since he had been fighting too many at once. He quickly killed the one who had caused the wound and pulled the blade out with a wince. Unable to do anything about it he kept fighting.

Stealing a glance at Aragorn he saw that he had a cut down one leg, but was otherwise alright.

The blonde instinctively blocked a blade going for his back. This made him refocus on the orcs that he was fighting.

"Legolas! Behind you!" Estel shouted, blocking an orc blade headed for his side.

Unfortunately, the elf was only able to turn around before the orc that was running at him stabbed its blade through his abdomen. He let out a startling scream of agony.

He pulled the blade out with a stifled scream and tried to continue, not wanting to abandon his friend. However, he was only able to take out the orc that stabbed him and the one in front of him before he collapsed onto the ground, blood seeping from the wound.

"Legolas!" the human screamed in horror.

He killed the orc he was currently engaged with, and then fought his way through the others to his friend's body.

The ranger swore under his breath. Legolas obviously needed to be treated, but there were too many orcs still left. If he didn't fight them off then they would surely kill both of them before he could even touch the blonde.

Aragorn fought with new determination, even with that he could only fight for a few minutes before he had to stop. The need to help his fallen friend no matter the consequences overwhelmed him and he killed the orcs closest to him.

The human quickly knelt down next to the elf and was relieved to see that he was still alive. He was extremely worried by how weak his pulse was, though, and his labored breathing didn't help matter in the least.

"Legolas… I'm so sorry," he said in a choked sob.

To his surprise the blonde actually opened his eyes.

"E… Estel…" the elf tried to speak, resulting in a violent coughing fit. When it ceased blood trailed out of his mouth; down his chin.

"D-don't talk, mellon-nin," Aragorn said comfortingly, trying to stay strong for his friend, although he was terrified by what he was witnessing.

Legolas' eyes suddenly widened in what looked like fear.

The brown-haired human looked at him in confusion, but then noticed that his gaze was behind his shoulder.

He picked up his sword, which he had put down next to him for this purpose, and swung it in an arch behind him. He was rewarded with a screech from a dying orc.

_Even now he saves my life, _the ranger thought sadly. He should have been able to protect Legolas from the orc. He should have been paying more attention and called out before it was too late.

Aragorn had to kill a few more orcs before he could focus on the dying elf in front of him again.

The human took out some bandages and herbs from a pouch that he had attached to his sash for this reason. He took off Legolas' tunic for a better look and winced at the sight. The blade had gone all the way through his back too.

_Valar please save him! _he prayed desperately.

Legolas was losing too much blood and he feared for his friend's life.

In the back of his mind he wondered why no more orcs were trying to kill him, and he vaguely heard voices behind him. However, he was far too into trying to keep his best friend alive to care. All that mattered was Legolas.

As he pressed onto the wound to stop the bleeding Legolas let out a cry of agony. He hadn't thought the pain could grow any worse. Clearly he had been wrong. His breath came in quick gasps, eyes tightly shut.

Aragorn felt terrible for causing the blonde even more pain, but that couldn't be helped. It scared him to think that he might never see Legolas' blue eyes again.

"Stay with me Legolas," the ranger said, trying to make his voice sound calm, not wanting to panic his friend.

The bleeding just wouldn't stop! His hands were shaking with dread now.

_Stop, please stop bleeding. Please, _he repeated over and over again in his mind.

Legolas was deathly pale and his breathing was becoming slower and slower. His eyes were still closed, though not as tightly.

"Legolas open your eyes!" he exclaimed, beyond frightened now.

When the elf's eyes didn't even flutter panic rose to a new peak.

"You cannot leave me. You can't," he whispered sadly, tears now streaming down his face.

"I… I'm sorry… Estel…" Legolas struggled out quietly between gasps, eyes still closed.

Those were his last words before he went completely limp.

"No! Legolas!" the human shouted, checking the elf's pulse; finding nothing. He tried to revive the blonde, giving him his own air and pounding on his chest. All of this was to no avail, but still he continued.

He only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The ranger looked up to see the crying faces of Elladan and Elrohir, his foster brothers.

Aragorn collapsed onto Legolas' chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why!" he shouted distraught. "Why couldn't I save him!"

Tears continued to cascade down his face as he sobbed endlessly at the sight of his friend's still, lifeless body.

It seemed luck had betrayed them at last.

* * *

Why can I not use exclamation points next to question marks? That's one of the stupidest things I had ever seen...

;-; I didn't want to kill him off… seriously. Prob'ly half – if not more – of you are like "Yeah, right, you liar. You've been wanting to do a fic with a sad ending for a while now." Okay, prob'ly not exactly that. Prob'ly not even close to that. But, ya know, you would be right if you are, for some strange reason, thinking that. And on top of that I couldn't write anything else. I had to write this for some reason. Had to write somethin' else yesterday, too. .:sighs:.

Sry guys I truly do want to write for Unforgivable Pain, it's just not happenin' yet. But… next update will be that. I promise. If I don't… well, I dunno… you decide. …on the other hand I dunno if I trust you guys with that… XD

But anywayz… plz let me know what ya think of this. Oh, in case it wasn't clear, Legolas and Aragorn's horses went to get some help. n.n Too bad it wasn't in time for Legolas… ;-;

**_Plz Review!_** …ya know ya want to… n.n;;

Ja ne


End file.
